Level 389
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 388 | next = 390 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 389 is the ninth level in Licorice Tower and the eighty-first candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 20 colour bombs and score at least 200,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level requires twenty colour bombs in forty moves. With lots of candy bombs and chocolate and also some chocolate spawners, the level is harder. *You have only 14 colour bombs. Since 20 minus 14 is 6, you have 40 moves to create another 6 colour bombs. *Six colours make it hard to create colour bombs. *Mystery candies can help or hinder your progress by producing either colour bombs, other items, or blockers. Stars Strategy *You have fourteen colour bombs already set for you to make life easier here, so you only need to make six more on your own, and you have five mystery candies scattered around along with eleven fifteen-move candy bombs, three chocolate spawners, and four pieces of chocolate on the board to start. *Use the bombs and mystery candies to clear up the bottom and try to mix some of the colour bombs with wrapped candies to up your score. Make sure you do not lose any of your colour bombs to the chocolate spawners; so if you have to use it, use it, or it will be harder to collect all the orders. *Try to make the colour bombs vertically so the chocolate spawner in the middle of the board doesn't disrupt your progress too much. *It is not recommended to mix the two colour bombs together. Although it will clear all the pieces on the board, it is not worth a lot of points. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty': Medium 'Reason' *Six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required, reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. *The order gives 20,000 points (20 colour bombs x 1,000 points per colour bomb = 20,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 980,000 points. *Since the candies do not start from rest, it can cause some negative effects such as the clearing of candy bombs and activation of colour bombs. *Every move used will cause candy bombs and mystery candy to spawn. However, none of those items will spawn during sugar crush. *The chocolate spawner is not too much of a threat to earning three stars. *40 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, the much higher three star target score can make them almost useless (40 moves x 3,540 points per move = 141,600 points). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. 'Possible Strategy' *The player should detonate the colour bomb one by one with the colour of candy bombs (preferably if there are more than one candy bombs of that colour and there are lots of candies with the same colour as candy bombs), and as long as not too many colour bombs aren't accidentally detonated by special candies. *Do not finish this level in as few moves as possible, because there will be no candy bombs and mystery candy spawned during sugar crush. Hence, players lose the opportunity to do more colour bomb + candy bomb combinations if they finish this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This level and level 666 have the highest three star target score in the game at 1,000,000 points. The next level with a high three star target score is level 391 and the original version of level 392, at 800,000 points. *This level is very similar to level 202 and level 400 for having a lot of colour bombs to start off the level. Furthermore, these levels require the player to create an additional six colour bombs. Walkthroughs Category:Candy order levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Medium levels to earn three stars Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest